Trapped within the Mind
by d3vilmaykill
Summary: A demon hunt gone wrong.


I lunged in between Dean and the demon effectively pushing Dean out of the way just to have the demon stick the knife right in to my gut. It hurt like a bitch but the worst was when the demon fled its current body just to shove itself down my throat. It effectively took me over. Sam and Dean didn't see the demon possess me and i felt myself stab the body the demon had just left.

"Son of a bitch, that fucker got me," I heard myself say. The fucking demon was pretending to be me. I tried to call out to the Winchesters to no avail. I was trapped within my own body.

"Jenn, you okay? That wound looks bad," Sam asked worriedly gesturing to the blood coming out of the left side of my stomach.

"It'll heal, you guys okay?" The demon asked.

"Fucker, get the hell out of me!" I screamed in my own head.

"Nah, think I'll stay. I want to see the look on the Winchesters faces when you torture them to death," the demon spoke back in my mind.

"I think we're fine," Dean answered back.

"Good." With a quick movement the demon grabbed Dean by the throat putting him in a choke hold and holding my gun against his head.

"What are you doing?" Dean rasped out while trying to pull my arm away from his throat.

"Thought I'd have a little fun. Sam, grab those cuffs and cuff yourself to that pillar or I put a bullet in Dean's head." The demon demanded.

"No! Get out of me! Let them go!" I pleaded to no avail.

"Okay, don't shoot," Sam said as he raised his hands in front of him as he walked over to the table to grabs the cuffs watching me carefully, looking for an opening to free Dean. Not seeing one he headed to the post supporting the cabin they were in and cuffed himself to the post, his back against it. Dean tried to protest but his lips were alrady turning blue form lack of oxygen.

"Let Dean go now," Sam demanded.

"Nah," the demn said as it pistle whipped Dean effectively knocking him out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled lurching forward, cuffs biting into his wrists.

"You bitch! Leave them alone! Get out!" I yelled inside m own head as loud as I could. "Sam! Exorcise it!" I desperately yelled hoping Sam would hear me.

"Sammy's not coming to your aid. Scream all you want, it's useless," the demon spoke back in my head.

"Jenn whats going on? Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Because I can," the demon answered while grabbing a rag and gagging Sam with it. After Reprieving Sam of all his hidden knives and lock picks it grabbed Sam by the shoulders and flashed its black eyes. "And you and your brother sent me back to hell."

"Meg," Sam grunted through the gag barely audible.

Meg went over to Dean grabbing some rope off the table. She started by tying Deans hand behind his back at the wrists and the tied his ankles and knees together. Sam was frantic. Thrashing against the cuffs and yelling through the gag trying to wake Dean. The cuffs were chaffing Sam's wrists, causing them to start to bleed.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, nice try but pointless," Meg said and grabbed some more rope to securely tie Sam's body to the post. Sam tried to shake her off but received a swift punch to the face. "Stay calm, no need to over react," She grabbed a knife and stuck it in his shoulder causing him to yell out through the gag.

"Sam! Stop it! Leave him alone!" I screamed in my head for nothing.

"Would you rather I played with Dean?" she answered me back within my head.

"Leave them alone, please!" I pleaded

"Nah, I think I'll continue with Sam until Dean wakes up," she replied playfully.

I was so shocked, so helpless. I couldn't stop her. She was going to kill them.

She grabbed another knife and started to cut Sam on the cheek as slow as possible to make sure it hurt. He tried to jrek away but the ropes held him in place. She next started punching him in the stomach repeatedly. I felt one of his ribs crack as Dean started to wake up.

"UUgghh, what happened?" Dean tried to move his hands to his head that was pounding but found he couldn't. "Dammit, what the hell?" he slurred as his vision cleared and he saw Sam. "Sam! Jenn, what did you do to him?" Sam looked bad. He had a knife in his shoulder, a nasty cut on his cheek and was breathing pretty heavy. Oh and no to mention he was bound and gagged.

"Oh Dean, welcome to the party. Thought you were gonna sleep all day," Meg said walking over to Dean and grabbing him by the jaw and stuffing a rag in his mouth and tying it behind his head. She flashed her black eyes at Dean. "Guess who?"

"Meg," Dean grumbled through the gag trying to sit up.

"Bingo, someone should give you a cookie."

Dean just glared at her feeling out the ropes binding his wrists to see if he could free himself. They were too tight and were already starting to cut off circulation. Meg stood up and kicked him in the stomach. He curled his legs up to protect his stomach as he grimaced in pain. Sam was again yelling through the gag, pulling against the ropes.

"Oh Sammy, I didn't forget about you," she said gleefully as she walked up to Sam and slashed at his stomach with a knife a few times cutting through his shirt leaving bloody slashes in their wake. Sam cried out in pain, eventually passing out from the pain. Dean was wriggling on the floor shouting every curse and threat in the book at Meg through his gag as he desperately tried to break free.

My phone started ringing. It read Bobby. Meg answered it. "Hey Bobby what's up?"

"Hey Jenn, the boys aren't answering their phones. They were supposed to call me about that demon you guys are hunting," Bobby spoke.

"Sam left his phone at the motel and Dean broke his. Here I'll get Dean for you." She set the phone aside. "Tell him everythings fine or I put a bullet in Sam's stomach and let you watch while he bleeds out." She drew my gun at Sam while she ungagged Dean and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Bobby, sorry about forgetting to call. We ganked the son of a bitch. Everything went all peachy keen," Dean said.

"Good to hear. I'll see you boys soon. Beers will be waiting," Bobby replied.

"Yep, see you soon Bobby."

Meg hung up the phone and dragged Dean over to the post opposite Sam, and with some rope lashed him to it. Then re-gagged him.

Bobby knew something was up. Dean didn't seem right. He tracked my phone and rushed out the door not sure what he would find when he got there.

"Dean, it's your turn," She said as she started cutting him across the chest. Dean grunted in pain as she dragged the knife slowly across his chest. "Blood is so pretty, don't you think?"

Dean just glared at her, at me. I was screaming at her to stop. "Please! PLEASE! Stop. Leave them alone. I'll do anything. Just please..." I was crying at this point.

"I've had enough of listening to you. Time to go bye bye," She said as she locked me away in some crevace of my own mind.

"Oh Dean, she's just been screaming up here," she pointed to my head. "She was getting annoying so I tucked her away. Where were we. Oh yes, I remember." She started repeatedly punching Dean in the face then finally stabbed a knife in his thigh. Just then Bobby came up behind her hitting her in the head with the butt off a sawed off effectively knocking her out. Bobby quickly untied Dean. Dean once free rushed over to Sam checking for a pulse and finding one.

"Thank god," Dean said with a sigh of relief as he started freeing Sam and laid him down on the floor resting his head on Dean's thigh that didn't have a knife in it as the pain from the one that did pulsed. He removed the knife from his thigh with a grunt and then decided to remove the one from Sam's shoulder while he was still out. He was a mess. There were so many cuts along his torso.

"What's her deal?" Bobby asked gesturing to my still body.

"She's possessed by Meg," Dean replied not letting his eyes leave Sammy.

Boby wasted no time exorcising Meg from my body then patting my face to wake me. I awoke with a start grabbing Bobby. The last thing I remembered was carving up Sam and Dean. "Bobby!? Oh thank god. Sam! Dean!" I caught a glance of them out of the corner of my eye. "Dean, oh god, Sam! What did I do? Oh god, Sam!" I rushed over to where Sam layed.

Bobby grabbed me, "Jenn, it's alright. You didn't do this, it was Meg. Not you"

"Is he dead?" I asked, tears starting to run down my face.

"He's alive. Most of the wounds are superficial. It'll take some time to heal," Bobby answered with that calm tone of his that could calm a raging bear.

I took a deep breath, "Dean, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he snapped back.

"Dean! You know very well that it's not her fault." Bobby snapped at Dean. "We should get out here. Get back to the motel and patch you both up." he gestured at Sam and Dean.

"Sounds like a plan. Bobby, you and I'll carrryyy SSSaaaammm," I drifted off collapsing.

"Shit, what happened?" Bobby asked as he grabbed me feeling something wet and warm on my stomach.

Bobby lifted my shirt to reveal the stab wound Meg had given me earlier. "Meg stabbed her when she pushed me out of the way. It's worse then I thought," Dean informed Bobby.

"Dammit, we better hurry to the motel." Bobby said in fustration.

"Agreed," Dean answered.

They laid Sam across the back seat of the Impala and me across the front. Dean let Bobby drive, my head resting on Bobby's lap while Dean climbed in the back with the still unconcious Sam to look after him. Once at the motel they laid Sam and I on the beds.

After a full assessment of Sam's injuries Dean started stitching closed Sam's wounds while he was still out. Bobby stitched up the knife wound in my stomach.

Sam woke up and jolted up in bed. The last thing he remembered was Meg, me, slashing at him. Dean was right there reaching for him to calm him. "Sammy, it's okay. We're safe. Bobby found us." Sam was panting, his adrenaline gone.

Bobby handed him some water. "Thanks Bobby," Sam said as he accepted the glass from Bobby.

"Now will someone explain to me what happened?" Bobby asked.

"I can explain." I said startling everyone as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Been better, but I'll live." I answered. "We tracked the demon to that abandoned cabin. With it being only one we cornered it. It lashed out with a knife, I pushed Dean out of the way gettin myself stabbed. It used the confusion to take over my body without Sam or Dean seeing. They just saw me stabbing the body the demon had just left and it all went down hill from there. I tried to fight but eventually she got sick of listening to my pleas and tucked me away in my own mind.

"It's not your fault. Fighting possession is damn near impossible," Dean added.

"Thanks Dean," I said with a wry smile.


End file.
